


Untold

by akl1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Angst, Gen, and last but not least we shall be stopping at tear town, and up next is cry city, choo choo, we're heading straight towards depression station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akl1/pseuds/akl1
Summary: "The deceptive side walked out of the kitchen, up to his room. It was completely silent, mind for the sobbing of the sides and the tapping of Deceit’s shoes. Finally. He could rest."





	Untold

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one am, its really rushed hsfjjsadjsfd

Deceit woke up yet again to the cheerful buzz of the other sides chatting, laughing,  _ having fun. _ Ugh. How he hated it. It was so fake, all of it was disgustingly fake. How could they suppress such depressing thoughts? Patton did it, Virgil did it, Logan did it, hell, even Roman joined in on the self-deprecation train.

Patton was such a hypocrite, constantly repeating to the others to “not be afraid to talk about their feelings”. So much for that. They made an entire video about it  _ and he's still masking all the negative emotions. _

Virgil’s state was not surprising, he always worried (surprise, surprise) about them hating him, and is utterly blinded by his own worries to not sense that the others are in trouble. Such an amazing friend he is. But, perhaps Deceit cannot be that hard on him, it is his job to be anxious. Still, Deceit thought he'd have the balls to open up now. 

Logan denies any and all feelings of emotion, and conceals every bit of it. His lame excuse is that “He is the logical side, he's not supposed to feel emotions”. Ha. What a joke.

Roman’s irrational fear of not being good enough is the most frightening of them all. He puts on this facade in the hope that it'll become true. His coping mechanism for his faulty thinking is arrogance, and just acting it out. He says to everyone how amazing and popular and hot he is. The broken mirrors in his room tell otherwise.

Deceit kept on thinking about all the faults of the other sides, and then was slowly met with his. His constant lying to not only the sides, but to himself. He quickly dismissed the gloomy thought. He was hungry. Jumping out of bed, he shuffled over to his room, then along the corridor and downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen fell silent upon the moment he entered, rolling his eyes he kept on walking. He can expose them soon, he reassured himself. He just needs someone to speak up at the right time. 

“Oh, hey Deceit! Good morning! ~~I'm scared of you, please don't replace me. Go away.~~ ” Patton said. Deceit hummed in response, trying to ignore the truth of Patton fearing him.

“Ugh, what do you want, you fake foe?  ~~ I'm so fake and useless and worthless Patton only says good morning to friends and he didn't say it to me. Deceit’s better than me I'm such such a failure. ~~ ” Roman joined in. Deceit shifted uncomfortably at Princey’s thought, once again trying to block it out.

“I want nothing, other than breakfast. Am I not allowed to eat?” Deceit snapped at Roman. The Prince went quiet. 

“Must you be so rude?  ~~ This is what anger and annoyance is like, right? I-I… I can feel that I’ll have to look this up. Fuck, I'm so counterproductive it's unbelievable. ~~ ” Deceit stared at Logan for a moment, before returning to making his coffee, as he had arrived to the counter. 

Virgil sipped his coffee. “That's all he can do.  Shit, that was really rude. Should I take it back? That would be a weak move. They'll hate me for doing stuff like this. They already do. ” Deceit became slightly concerned at how Virgil’s mind was reeling. He silently stirred his coffee, then took a much too loud slurp from it. He was thinking whether this would be the right time to tell them his opinion of their lying habits.

“Of course that's all he can do! He's the side of deception and of lies. All he does is lies.  _ Unlike us _ .” 

Well, that tipped him over. Deceit blurted out a roar of laughter. The sides all looked at him in complete shock.

“Aww, that's adorable. How high of you to think that none of you lie.” Deceit purred with joy. It was finally time. “You see, being the side of deception and lies and all that good stuff, I can tell whether any of you are lying. And I can  _ certainly _ say that you all lie much more than I do.”

“What?! We do not!  ~~How did he find out. Dear God no no no no I'm such a failure and a mess I have failed everyone no no no.~~ ” Roman frantically yelled. He was panicking, and all the other sides were looking at him with concern.

“Let me reiterate that for you, Princey. You all lie, to yourselves and to each other. And it absolutely  _ sickens _ me, how you all can just go on with your daily lives like this, not batting an eye! Should I tell you all, all of your little secrets, the shameful, blunt truth? Because I will.” 

“No!” The sides all shouted at once. Patton’s eyes were whizzing around, searching for comfort, Virgil and Logan glared at the ground, and Roman stared at Deceit in disbelief.

“Who should I start with… Ahh yes, Roman, since your were so adamant on not lying. You  _ are  _ the most interesting out of all of them. You deem yourself a failure, blaming quests when asked about your scars, when they were just from the mirrors you smashed as you cannot stand yourself. You belittle others in order to cope with the fact that you despise yourself.”

Tears flowed like a waterfall from Roman’s eyes, an embarrassed and shameful expression plastered on his face. Glaring at the floor, he tried to avoid all eye contact. 

“Roman, is this true…?” Patton’s broken voice asked.

“It's… it's not-”

“LIAR!” Deceit screamed at him. He was so  _ done  _ with their constant lying. 

“Why didn't you talk to us?” Patton persisted, feeling more heartbroken at hearing Deceit’s comment.

“Ha! You're one to talk. Patton, you still block all of your negative emotions like it's nothing. You constantly think of how annoying you might be, or if you care too much. You cannot stop trying to tone yourself down, and best of all, that idiotic video you all recorded about “moving on” did nothing. It just heightened Patton’s suppressing nature.” Deceit was practically shouting now, letting out the anger he has been quiet about.

Patton gazed at Deceit with grief-stricken tears. Virgil shot a perplexed look towards Morality, whispering “Patton? You know we love you just the way you are.”    
  
“HA!’” Deceit barked. “That is so rich coming from you,  _ Virge _ ” Deceit spit the Virgil’s nickname, as if it was a sickly disease. “Don't make me  _ fucking laugh _ . You know fully well that you constantly worry about the fact if you are actually loved. I  _ know _ that you hate yourself, and that you think that everyone hates you. And-”

“-But I thought he defeated those complex em- emotions…” Logan trailed off. He already knew where this was going. 

“Ahh, emotions. The true enemy of Logan. Though you openly discuss your dictate regarding emotions, you haven't told everything.” Deceit said in a sing-song tone. “You loathe yourself for not comprehending emotions, and so many times you have become overwhelmed because of this. You don't call for help in the lame excuse that Logic isn't about emotions. Pathetic.”

All the sides were in shambles, quietly sobbing as everything Deceit had said struck a nerve. Logan’s knees had started shaking, and he soon dropped to the floor, hyperventilating. Patton rushed to his side, though he wasn't able to do much due to his also crushed state. Virgil was breathing rapidly, fidgeting and tapping intensely. He felt dizzy, and sick. Roman just stood there, in an almost trance-like daze, trying to understand what had happened. Deceit gazed down at them.

“Are you done?” Virgil asked, his voice corrupted, and broken.

“No. Not yet. Right now, you all need to listen the fuck to me.” Deceit spat. 

“I am disgusted, and tired at all of you doing this. You cannot blame me for creating this mess. It was all your fault. Because you all couldn't help but bottle everything up.  _ I am not the fucking villain here.  _ I am simply the messenger. This action of me telling the truth is conflicting with my damn job! So you all better toughen up, or next time I decide to rip off your facades, it'll be worse.”

The deceptive side walked out of the kitchen, up to his room. It was completely silent, mind for the sobbing of the sides and the tapping of Deceit’s shoes. Finally. He could rest. 


End file.
